My Love For Armin
by Imaginary Girl Of Sapphire
Summary: Anna is one of the youngest people to ever get put into the Survey Corps. She's seen as an emotionless puppet, but she's really open and free with the people she trusts, and she'll follow any order either Levi or Erwin tell her. The only thing wrong with her is her practically insane love for a blonde haired genius-even before they met.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN)** I know some things here might not quite fit some details completely, but this was the best I could do so sorry. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Anna'S POV<strong>

Quiet...That's all it was right now. The few people that are in this room either looked at me with anxiety or curiosity. It's a small room-an office looking room. There was a guy with a pretty average look-except maybe the little mustache and goatee. There's also four other people in the room-two on each side of me. All of them had the same uniforms with a green unicorn insignia on the back-kind of like that group that picked me up earlier except theirs had a pair of wings on them.

I kept my attention on the goatee guy that sat behind his desk-why can't I sit down? I'm just standing here in the middle of the room. My gaze only slightly lingered around the room-taking in my area. There doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary here, and nothing I need to keep my guard up for.

The goatee guy looked at me a little curiously, but also with a little disbelief. His tried to avoid my-silvery blue-eyes by looking down at the paper in front of him. He didn't necessarily look intimidated; just a little lost. He finally cleared his throat and looked me square in the eyes. "So, according to what the Special Operations Squad reported," Why do they have such a long name? Why don't they just shorten it? Like saying S.O.S-oh that's why. "you were alone outside the wall, and was able to take on quite a number of titans on your own. Is this correct?"

Why is that so hard to believe? I've been killing titans since I was around three. I kept myself the way I normally am though-without any expression what so ever. After all I still follow by what father always said. _"There're three types of people in this world. People who'll try killing either you or the people you love, people that you'll protect, and people that will protect _you_. Of these three you can only show expressions and feelings to the ones that protect you. The ones that will try killing you will only use that as a weapon, and it'll only be a burden to both yourself and the ones you try to protect. The only exception is-"_ Ok, I never remember that part, but everything else is crystal clear, and I don't know anything about this guy.

I kept my eyes steady and my posture perfect. "Yes." Other wise I wouldn't be here now would I? The titans were all over the place before that group came along.

He looked half shocked and half doubtful. Either way he looked over his paper again. "That's impressive for someone like yourself-who's only seven. And you said your father was Peter Frost?" His eyes still shocked and doubtful.

"Yes." My father told me how he used to live inside this place, and how he was actually a pretty high ranked member of the 'Military' or something. He never said 'exactly' why he left, but mentioned something about a broken and irritatingly stupid system they had. So, or at least he said, he left-with a handful of equipment-with mother-who was still pregnant with me-and a toddle version of Brain-my older brother. Dad always used to love telling us the story of how they all traveled for a place to stay, kill titans, build our house, train Brain to kill titans, kill titans, learn how to create the gas used for the equipment, train me once I learned how to walk, kill titans, and etc.. There was a lot of killing titans out there.

His eyes narrowed a little-with the same shocked/doubtful look. "Then what exactly happened to him? From what I'm aware of Peter had a wife and little boy-another kid coming along the way-before he left. So what happened?"

I thought for a second... What am I supposed to tell him?... "My father and brother were eaten by titans, and my mother was trampled over a herd."

He looked at me as though I were lying-I wish. "Peter was a highly ranked and respected member of the 'Military'," I got it right! "and you expect me to believe that he was simply taken out by a mere titan?"

...No, they weren't... I was supposed to be taking care of mother that day-it was father and Brian's job to clear out the area-and she was sick that day-to sick to even give father his 'be safe' peck on the lips. Father and Brian were taking long, so I left mother to go and check on them. By the time I got there I found Brian's severed arm lying in a bush-the scar from his index finger knuckle down to his elbow-and I saw a titan swallow up father... and hiding behind a tree-far from the titan-was a man...

It was the guy we took in a few days ago... He was practically begging for shelter, and my father tried to turn him away, but mother insisted... The guy that we sheltered, and let do nothing but sleep-a lot-and eat was the one hiding behind a tree with a twisted victorious smile... When I saw him I... I... ... ... Then after I killed that titan I still remember going to that lake and crying my eyes out. When I was done there I returned home only to see the entire house trampled by a herd of titans... My mother... I killed off numerous of them, but not all... I went back to that lake right after...

I was pretty much wandering the forest for a couple months until that group found me, and gave me a hand with the herd of titans. And that was just yesterday afternoon.

A part of me wanted to cry again for that day, but I kept a straight face as I looked the man square in the eyes. "There was 'human' assistance from a wanderer. Had it not been for him the titan would have been nothing."

He looked at me longer, and another silence filled the room... I didn't change my stance, but I grew very impatient! He finally just looked back at the paper again. "Regardless, the king himself heard of this and wanted to offer you any position you'd like. He finds you to be a promising soldier, and actually highly suggested a promising spot in the Military. Your response?"

Military? After all my father said? No way. But... Those people who rescued me...they're people I can show emotions to-they'll protect me. And that one guy... I know this...LEVI! Levi he...he looks nothing like my father-he had brown hair like Brian and my blue eyes and he was _tall_-but Levi has the same voice... I also just kind of like the way they are with each other... Maybe... Alright!

I felt that small inner part of me cheering on for me to say it, but my face still remained emotionless. "I would actually like to join that group that brought me here-the one lead by captain Levi."

He looked at me a little confused for a while-like if the obvious answer would be to pick the Military-but just shook his head none the less. "I'll inform captain Levi himself, and it'll be his own choice whether or not you'll be added. Other than that it's fine." REALLY! YAHOO! I'm going to just be with a nice little group, and doing practically what I already do. I can't wait!


	2. Chapter 2:Crush?

**(AN) **Now, this chapter may seem a little weird, but-and this is all I can say-there're reasons to most of the things that have or will happen.

* * *

><p>This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Attack on Titan. All that's mine is my OC.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Anna'S POV<span>**

"Levi-kun, when are we there yet!" I'm soooo tired! The sun is too hot, the air is too dry, and I still have my hair up in the overly tight bun-I miss my black hair fallen past my shoulders! And most importantly ...(imaginary drum roll)... I'm bored!

I stared at Levi-kun's back, and waited for an answer..."We'll get there when we do."

Huh?! "That's not even an answer!" I felt my eyes burn a glare at Levi-kun's back, but he didn't seem to care-even though I know perfectly well he knows what I'm doing. Sometimes Levi-kun makes me really just wanna hit him!

"It's the right answer for a little brat like you." Oluo-san!

I turned to my side and sent a glare as hard as I could muster right at stupid Oluo-san and his annoyed face! "I didn't ask _you_, IDIOT!" Then I just stuck my tongue right out at him.

I saw a vein in his head pop-well he started it! "You really shouldn't act like that with Anna, Oluo." Petra-chan~!

My eyes softened as they fell at Petra-chan-who was just behind me. I really like Petra-chan! She's super nice, and the only other girl here! "Thank you, Petra-chan!"

She looked over at me with a returning smile-she's so nice!

"Tsk," Oluo-san! My eyes went straight ack at him with a glare again, "and you really shouldn't baby the brat to much."

"Hey!"

"Huh?!"

"Would you guys just calm down?" Eld-san? I flinched up at his calm voice-feeling kind of childish-and looked over to him-he's right in front of me.

A couldn't help but pout at him-even though he wasn't looking at me. "Fine..." ...I can't help it. I sent another glare over at Oluo-san again. "But Oluo-san started it!"

A vein in his forehead popped-oh like he has the right to be mad at the truth! "Eh?! You started it by bugging Captain Levi with such a dumb question, brat!" Hey!

"Would you stop calling her a brat?!"

"Then you stop babying her!"

"Hey, Petra-chan does not baby me, Jerk!"

"This isn't calming down!"

"PIPE DOWN!" HUH?! L...Levi-kun? I felt myself shake a little at Levi-kun's thundering voice-_scary_! I even felt everyone else stiffen up at it too. Levi-kun really is scary when he uses that voice-like if he's about to bite all our heads off! He didn't turn around to look at us, but I could tell he had those demon eyes again. "We're almost there-you can already see the walls from here-so keep it down and stop acting like a bunch of children!"

"Y...Yes, Captain." I was only a little surprised to hear my voice being followed along by Petra-chan's and Oluo-san-hey what about Eld-san?! I gulped down a little too; we really got him mad!

...This silence is really getting uncomfortable... "Anna!" Huh?!

Geez, I'm really shaking too much! "Y...Yes Levi-kun?"...Why'd he get so quiet again?!

"You're a good fighter. Especially since you're only seven." Hey! I'm seven _and_ a half!... Of course I wasn't going to say it though-I'm still freak out from his tone. "You did a good job in you're first _real _ mission, better than I expected. Good work." H...He's praising me! Big old crabby Levi-kun is praising me! I felt a big smile run right across my face in an instant.

"Thank you very much, Levi-kun!" I'm happy!

"Hm..." Huh? I looked over at Petra-chan again, and I saw her looking at Levi-kun with those eyes again... I don't get those eyes. The smile on her face shows admiration, but those twinkles in her eyes are just too weird... I don't get it... Oh well. I just shrugged it off and looked back ahead.

I still can't believe I was praised-by Levi-kun none the less!

-IGOS-

"Ah~! We're finally here~!" I cheered happily when we _finally _reached the walls to the Shiganshina District-the giant beautiful wall! I can't wait to get home-well sort of home-and take a nice bath, put on more comfortable clothes, let my hair down, and-Oh yeah! I turned to look over at Petra-chan. "Hey, Petra-chan! When we get home can you make us some dinner? You're home cooking is the best!"

Petra-chan just smiled at me-she's so nice! "Sure, what do you want tonight?"

That's obvious. "Meat~!"

"And vegetables." What?! I looked at Levi-kun's back. "Don't forget to make some Vegetables to-and maybe some fruits." Huh?!

"Of course, Captain Levi." W...Wait, Petra-chan!

"Huh?! But I don't like Vegetables!" They're gross, nasty and I don't like them!

Levi-kun didn't look back over at me, but that just got me more mad! "If you only eat meat you'll end up growing a useless body!" Eh?! "Now keep it down, we're about to go through the gates." The gates?

I looked up and saw that we're just about to already... Ok. I felt my face have any and all emotions drained out in an instant, and I straightened myself up on my horse. It can't be helped. I trust all of these people to help protect me, but everyone else...I can't allow to show my emotions to anyone else-except Erwin-kun of course.

The sounds of voices began to erupt in my ears as we finally entered the Shiganshina District. Just like last time there're people out here to look at us, and just stare at us for some reason. I guess it's for Levi-kun; he is really cool when he wants to be. They kept looking at _all_ of us though; how weird... Actually, now that I think about it... They make me think about how I used to look at... Father... Brian...

I just let out an inner sigh, and only let my eyes skim across the crowd from the corner of my eyes. I felt a little swell in my chest from the looks they all kept sending me and the others-they really think we're really heroes? It's kind of nice that they think that way, but...it's also kind of embarrassing! I feel their eyes all on me and it's weird!

Why can't we just hurry up and-? Wait! I saw...blue? My eyes were just skimming through and they landed on... W...Who... There's a boy... H...He has blonde hair-so...gold-and his eyes... They're such a pretty blue... Not only that but they...they have such a shine in them... It was through this shine I could see a depth... He's something...pure... A lot of people here are 'pure' I guess, but...I don't...know... For him it looked almost like there're sparkles and flowers just floating around him-as stupid as it sounds.

He's looking straight at me-it was one of those coincidences that just _happen_-and his eyes-his beautiful eyes-widened the second we both realized we met. H...He sees me right and clear! I don't know why but it felt almost as though my heart skipped a beat when I saw the way a fluff of pink spread right across his cheeks. S...So cute! His pink face, and the sudden spark in his eyes as he looked into mine, it's so cute... For a spit second I thought my emotionless face was going to break when I saw him shyly look away-pink still plastered to his face, and a small little smile... He...He's so cute!

He has such pretty...no, perfect eyes... But... He's not looking at me anymore... Why isn't he looking at me?! I want to look into his eyes again-and his round face! I...I want him to look at me again! _LOOK AT ME!_

...Huh?... W...Why do I care that much?... J...Just look ahead, Anna!... YOU'RE STILL LOOKING AT HIM!... I forced my eyes to finally look in front of me, but... WHY DOES MY CHEST HURT?! W...WAIT!... My heart is pounding... _'BADUMP! BADUMP! BADUMP!' _W...What is this?! _'BADUMP! BADUMP! BADUMP!'_ S...Stop it!... But it kept going... _'BADUMP! BADUMP! BADUMP!'_ What is this feeling...?

-IGOS-

"Anna, can you pass me the spatula?"

"Ok..." Spatula. Spatula. I dug through the drawer... Where is it? There's a lot of stuff in here-even things I don't even get what they are. This weird thing with holes in it has a kind of ugly brown handle. I don't like the color brown, but I like blue... Just like that boy's eyes... WAAHHHH! WHY AM I THINKING OF HIM AGAIN?! I just grabbed the spatula handle and handed it up to Petra-chan-feeling really jumpy and weird. "H...Here you go!"

Petra-chan looked back at me from the stove, and smiled. But then... She just stared at me a little confused, and had a forced smile. "Anna, that's a ladle."

Huh... I actually looked at what was in my hand... I felt my face heat up. "Ah, S-Sorry!" I shoved it back right into the drawer and tried to look for the spatula. Fast!

"Anna are you ok today-you seem a little off since we got back?" Huh?

I felt my face get a little warm as I pulled out the spatula-making a double check that it's actually the spatula-and hand it over to Petra-chan... "Kinda... Not really..."

I couldn't look at Petra-chan, but I could hear the sound of the sizzling meat-my heart is even more into _that_ than _meat_! "What's wrong?"

S...Should I? ... It's Petra-chan, and she's so nice... "Petra-chan..." ...How do I say this?!... ... ... I took a deep breath and looked up at her-meeting her eyes as they looked at me worried... "H...Have you ever had a weird thing where... 'Cause of someone...your heart beats really fast, you're head feels kind of dizzy, and you just keep thinking about them over and over?"

For a second she looked at me a little confused, but then-to my surprise-I saw her face start to brighten up with bright red. Huh? "Y...Yeah I...I think I know that feeling. Why?"

Why?! I felt my face get a little warmer as I watched her go back to the pan. "Um... W...Well I kinda felt it w...when we were coming back today...when I saw this b...b...boy from the Shiganshina District..." ...My stomach feels weird again...!

I felt like Petra-chan was going to think I was weird or something-I mean this feeling is _too_ weird! ... But she just looked at mer-her face no longer red-with a careful smile-like if she was trying to be careful. Why does she need to be careful... Is there something wrong with me?! "Oh, so that's it. Anna, I think you might just be having a little crush."

. . . Huh? . . . "What's a crush?"

Petra-chan just laughed at me a little-not in a rude way like Oluo-san would have. "A crush is when you _like _someone."

. . . Huh? . . . "_Like_?"

Petra-chan sort of stared at me for a while, and then looked up in thought. "Lets see how do I say this..." ... ... Then she just looked back down at the meat as she flipped them with a smile on her face-and that look in her eyes from earlier. "It's like, when you see that certain someone you just suddenly get all nervous and embarrassed-sometimes just by thinking about them. And, whether you like it or not, most of the time you'll find yourself giving full attention to them. You also get this sort of fluttery feeling in your stomach a lot of the time because of them. And all and all...you just really want to be with them and get to know them better, and have them take notice of you."

... Wow... That's...kind of weird, but...'nice'? It's hard to really think, but I'm not sure if I can call it that since I've only seen that boy once... I just stared at Petra-chan-just smiling at nothing with a little pink on her face.

Then she looked like she snapped out of something and looked back at me with a sheepish smile. "But you've only met this boy once right?" I felt my face get warmer, and I could only nod... Just thinking about it is weird! "Did you think he was cute?" ...! I heard a small gasp come out of my mouth-making my face even warmer than the question-and I could only nod-no longer able to look at Petra-chan in the eyes. This is too weird! My heart is doing that pounding thing again! "Then, for you, you just really want to get to know him because you think you'd like him."

Get to know him?... I...I guess I do... Yeah! I really do want to! That's what it is! "I get it now!" I smiled up at Petra-chan-feeling revelation at now knowing what's been wrong with me. I just want to get to know him! "Thank you, Petra-chan!"

She just smiled down at me. "No problem." Then she looked back at the meat. "Anna, can you go get the plates?"

"Kay~!" I skipped-yes I was that happy-over to the cabinet where we keep the plates. When I opened it-staring at the glassy white-I thought for a second... Hmmmmm... "We need five plates, right Petra-chan?"

She didn't look at me when she replied. "Hmm... No, Anna it's six."

Thiiinnnkkkkiiiinnnngggg... "No it's five."

"Anna, we need one for Levi, you, me, Gunther, Oluo, and El-"

"No, no meat for Oluo-san. He's too mean." I said flatly-he was a real jerk this morning!

Petra-chan-sadly-just looked over at her shoulder at me with a blank look and sighed. "I wish Anna, but everyone has to eat." Then she just looked back at the meat as I pouted over at her.

"Oh, fine... -I'll still spit in his food-"

"Hm, what was that Anna?"

"Nothing~."

-IGOS-

"Haaaaahhhhhhh..." I don't know what to do. I ate already-Petra-chan's delicious meat-I cleaned myself off, I put on my night shirt and shorts, I visited Levi-kun in his room-like every night-and I'm all wrapped up in my blanket... I want to go to sleep, but...

I just keep thinking about _him_-I don't like that I don't even know his name! My chest keeps hurting from my heart always pounding, my head feels all dizzy and-even though I get why it's like that-I don't know how to make it stop!

What am I supposed to do to make it stop?!... Petra-chan says it's because I want to get to know him, so should I go and meet him? ... NO! NO NO NO NO! NO! I just know that I'd die trying to talk to him-'cause my heart might just pump it's way out of my chest! And what would I even say! ... AAAHHH! MY HEAD HURTS!

I held my head in my hands and kept rolling around in my bed to get the image of his big baby blue eyes-that sparkled so much-out of my head! What am I supposed to do?!

...Maybe there's a way to get to know him _without _talking to him? ... What way could there even be though? ... That's it! The files of the Shiganshina District! There's bound to be information on him there shouldn't there be?! It's perfect! We'll be staying in the Shiganshina District for a few more months until we go back to Wall Sina, so I'll have plenty of time to look him up.

I felt my body relax-feeling like for the first time since this afternoon-and I fell right into the pillow softly.

Ok, so tomorrow I'll definitely go over to...wherever they keep there files-I always forget the name-and I'm looking for him. I have to know _everything_ 'cause then I might be able to understand this feel in my chest-and make it go away!

Hah... Ok, I'm not going to stop until I know as much as I can about this person... Heh~! I'm starting to get excited to know his name at least. How weird.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) <strong>Please review :)


End file.
